


BLOOD INK

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Blood Ink, Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bodyguard, Bullying, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, F/M, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Non-Consensual Violence, Power Outage, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell, Heaven, Purgatory. Those places can't possibly exist, right? </p><p>Desperation calls for desperate acts.</p><p>[Original Novel on hold]</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOOD INK

Authors Note: I don't do authors notes unless it's fanfiction but I will make an exception for this chapter only. This is a NOVEL about a lot of different triggers. Through out this, the following will be covered by different characters: Murder, Suicide, Self harm, rape, drugs, gore, sexuality, and plenty of other dubious content not okay for all people. If you are not comfortable with this then either stop reading or suck it up, it's the world. 

Chapter One: Things Go Bump In The Night

She sat alone in her room, gazing at her computer in a tried, I-could-care-less kind of way. But she didn't have time to care less, nor the energy to do so. This wasn't a kind of tired that could be cured by sleeping, or even resting for a few days and taking it easy. She took everyday easy, or at least tried to. But it didn't matter. The words of the stories she loved to read and write flashed on her screen, but she yawned. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to read these right now, she could do it later anyway.

She stretched her arms and made her way to the door, and then to the stairs, and walked slowly down them. Mindlessly she walked into the bathroom and did her business, taking only a single moment to look at her tired face in the mirror.

It had been two days since she slept.

Insomnia was one thing. Anxiety was another. Her computer and games had been another. There were a lot of factors that went into this, but it didn't matter. She couldn't sleep if she wanted to.

Hm. It doesn't seem like you know her name yet.

Natrix. Odd name. It means 'beautiful Angel'.

Natrix, however, was not the definition of beauty to a lot of people. Everyone she met, actually.

Her hair was a frizzy blonde, her eyes an ice blue. She wore no glasses or contacts- lucky her. She was curvy, or 'fat' is what people liked to say. It wasn't true, nobody was fat. She liked her body size, it fit her quite well. Maybe she could lose a few, but couldn't we all?

"Goodmorning." Her mother said from her room, glancing up from her phone.  
"Hm." Natrix attempted to say something of a goodmorning, but was too tired to do so.

It was seven am. It was time to get ready for school.

Nate always got up early. She would read, watch anime or TV shows on her laptop or tablet, or sometimes even just go downstairs and watch the news with a hot cup of coffee.

However, Natrix hated school. She hated it. She wished everyone there would just die or disappear, or even better, leave her alone. Everyday was a hellish nightmare for her. It was horrible.

The kids at her high school would torture her. Throw things at her, bully her, hit her where all that really hurts. Make fun of her weight or her hair, her tastes in music (which was nothing) or even her clothes. She had no friends because of this. Nobody wanted to be friends with the girl who got bullied and was hated by everyone.

So Natrix found comfort in something else.

She studied all kinds of different things. Demons. Angels. Spirituality. Things like that. She found an upir fascination with all things beyond this world, whatever that might be. She studied gods but believed in none; she studied Devils but believed in them all. The only thing that existed to humans was evil, hatred and greed to her. She truly and firmly believed that. She was truly and deeply a nice person; wanted to give everything she had to make people happy. She constantly tried to be kind and nice, and did so for over ten years. But she had recently stopped. Something had changed.

"Love doesn't exist" she would repeat to herself on a daily basis. "Go to school. Pretend not to exist, and then come home. Simple. Avoid getting your ass kicked."

As much as she hated it, her ass did get kicked on a weekly basis. It was usually to the end of the week, or near so anyway. Some of the kids would gang up and push her down or put something on her back where she couldn't see. 

"Please move."  
"Hm, no. Make me."  
"I have to go to class. Move. I don't want trouble."  
Natrix held her fist tightly. "Please. Move."

"Miss Caufeild, you are holding up the hallway. Move now!"

"Lucky this time, fatass."

Natrix gritted her teeth.

Things like this happened a lot. She was just satisfied that she wasn't on the ground bleeding.

She had the strength and the muscle to beat up anyone she pleased. But for some reason, whenever she was faced with the opportunity to do so, her heart beat faster and she just shook. She couldn't move.

Panic Attacks, are what people called them. And Nate knew in her heart that she had at least four a day. It was absolutely hell, and being under the constant stress of school and people made her think- "why am I not dead?!"

XoXo

She walked through the door of her home. She threw her bag harshly to the side and kicked off her shoes and socks. Her dog, Bun, shook and stretched and then greeted Nate with a smile.  
"Hey bun bun" Nate smiled and scratched her fluffy dogs hips. "How's my poopy poo?"

Natrix walked mindlessly into the bathroom and did her business once again, stopping for a moment to look in the mirror before exiting.

'Gross. I looked like this all day?'

She walked from the bathroom into her kitchen, empty mindedness driving her to open the fridge in search of food. Her mom didn't come from work until four, so she had time to make something without getting bitched at that it was disgusting.

She made a sandwich of ketchup, mustard and turkey- or something that looked like turkey. She walked into her living room tiredly and turned in the TV, flipping through the channels but settling on Ancient Aliens on the History channel. She was into that stuff, after all.

"Natrix!" Her mother called all-too happily. She must have just gotten home from work.

She walked into the kitchen and greeted the dog, before walking in her high heels to the living room and to Natrix. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and asked how he day was, but was greeted by the mindless "good" all kids gave their parents when they asked about their day.  
"And how was yours mother?"

"Oh, horrible as always. But I got it."

She walked back into the kitchen to give Bun a treat.

XoXo

"Night mom."  
"Natrix, it's only seven thirty."  
"Bed time."  
"Did you even take a shower yet?"  
"'Course."  
"Alright I guess."  
"Night."  
"Goodnight honey, I love you."

Natrix walked up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door with a slam and walked over to her desk, computer sitting open and on. Her tired eyes opened the page that she had been on the morning that day, and contemplated if it was worth reading the rest.

It wasn't.

She shut her computer screen with a small bump and walked to her bed. She stared at it for a moment before throwing herself face first into the bed, shutting off her light in the process.

XoXo

Eleven PM Thursday, March 12th

"Bye Natrix, have a good night," her father whispered from in the hallway. He must have thought she was sleeping.

She wasn't.

She sat awake staring at the ceiling, empty minded. She could barely remember she was awake, her mind was so blank. This happened often.

Nate yawned and flipped over on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She searched and watched her alarm clock tick by, the seconds becoming longer and longer and until it was unbearable to sit in that bed any longer. She growled as she walking over to her laptop, opened the screen and typed in the password "NIGHTMARE". She opened her desktop and opened up a new chrome tab.

'Good as time as any to research.'

She went to google, and began mindlessly typing in things like, 'information on demons' and 'top ten worst murderers'. Yes, she was highly interested in why people did things- most being why people murdered each other. Whenever she read something about murderers, however, she felt a connection to them. Odd as it was, she knew she would never be able to share that little spark in her soul when she saw that someone had murdered someone.

Even she didn't know what it meant.

However, looking through her usual websites, she would a forum.

'JOY OF SATAN'

She didn't believe much in God and satan. Nor did she want to.

It was an old forum, though, dating back to 2001 and the most recent was 2009. She shrugged and clicked on it, scrolling through some of the posts that had been written there.

User: MonkM 6/12/02  
Summoning demons guide? I want to ask something.

User: Alivie 6/12/02  
Why? What do you want to ask?

User: MonkM 6/12/02  
For a favor or two

User: Kateie13 6/13/02  
You prepared to give somethin in return?

User: MonkM 6/14/02  
Whatever they ask of me. I really need this.

Natrix almost burst out laughing: some user called DamienFire had actually posted a step by step thing on how to summon demons.

"Fuck yeah, I'm so trying this" Nate giggled to herself.

"Nate!?"

Oh shit.

"Uh- yeah mom?"

"Go to bed now! It's late!"

"Tomorrow," she sighed and closed her bright laptop screen.

She didn't sleep that night.


End file.
